The Ways We Fight Fate
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: Set 4 years post-game, an oddly organized monster attack on Figaro causes Edgar to lose his life in its battle while fighting to protect the castle. Sabin returns to Figaro to take the throne and also finds out Relm went missing. Sabin/Terra
1. 44 Death

__

_(A/N: Apologies for the wall of text before, and thank you Captain for pointing it out. When I had previewed the chapter the formatting had uploaded fine, but then seemed to have gotten lost. Thanks for your wonderful formating.)_

_"You, my sweet child…"_

Relm felt herself roll over in her bed, slightly conscious, but what felt like the end of a dream.

"Relm, darling child," came a second feminine voice.

Relm muttered something softly – something that she wouldn't even remember upon waking.

"We have a favor to ask of you… for the world…" A third, huskier voice spoke to her.

Relm awoke with a smile, feeling amazingly restful. She remembered her last dream and suddenly became inspired. The teenage artist loved when that happened since inspiration eluded her at times like any other artist. For some reason, she had to immediately leap out of bed and rush to her sculpting clay with this new inspiration.

(-)

Edgar was a fairly light sleeper. Had nothing to do with his adventure to save the world, although that certainly made his sleeping issues more difficult, nor was it from being a king who wasn't pampered (at least in comparison.) Ever since he was a boy he always slept light while his twin slept like a boulder.

But frankly, it really didn't matter. As the shockwave went through the stone castle with such an intensity that it nearly threw Edgar from his bed, he knew that not a single person in Figaro could still be asleep. His eyes widened as a few things fell from the wall and his desk. At first the king wondered if Figaro was submerging into the dunes. However, Edgar quickly deducted that couldn't be the case since the rumbling was clearly different. Unless the engine was malfunctioning. He quickly rose and dressed, knowing that whether it was a mechanical failure or something else, there would be no sleep for him. Such was the life the young king had set for himself. While leaving the room, he picked up his lance in his right hand and auto-crossbow in his left.

"King Edgar!" His Chancellor yelled out. The men approached each other in haste. Edgar simply nodded to him, knowing his right hand man would understand. The older man did and quickly turned to walk with the king. "The situation is dire Your Majesty."

"What's happening?"

"We are being attacked."

Edgar's forehead wrinkled in deep thought. "By whom?"

"We are unsure."

"Well is it an army? A monster? My brother, Setzer, and Locke messing with us?"

"I wish it were the latter again, but our scouts believe it is an army of monsters."

"So a swarm? Why are they causing this many problems? Haven't we been training the army to do something aside from sunbathing?"

The Chancellor found Edgar's sarcasm at the early hour somewhat amusing, although he knew he could not laugh at it. They had climbed the last couple of stairs to the top of the wing and stared across the desert.

"Okay, so an army of monsters," Edgar answered his own question watching as hordes of familiar looking demons crossed the desert in the early dawn's light. "But the question is how are they so organized? Some of those monsters are not native to this continent…" Edgar went to point out said monsters, but as he brought his arm up another tremor shook the castle and both men focused more on holding their balance.

"We believe that the tremors are being caused by large land worms."

"So we cannot sink into the sand. Perhaps this army is more focused then we thought. We have safely disposed of the last nests of monsters in the basement correct?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Then let us bring every civilian in the castle to the basement. Inform old Orville that he is to remain by the submerge control machinery. We'll station a regiment directly in front of him and another larger one at the top of the stairs. Order Orville that should the regiment begin to fall and the monsters begin to break through, he is to submerge immediately."

The Chancellor nodded, mentally keeping track of the King's orders while trying to judge the opposing army. The King continued to rattle off his orders, and the Chancellor gave his input where needed.

"The mechanics and I will hold our ground in front of the throne room. I believe there will be the most room for the heavier artillery-"

"Your Majesty! With all due respect, I do not believe it is wise for you to put yourself in harm's way!" The Chancellor looked over his shoulder to see that Edgar had already moved back towards the staircase. "Majesty!"

Edgar stopped two stairs down and gripped the banister top with his left hand. His right hand came up and his pointer finger waggled while a ridiculous grin came over his face. "Now, now Chancellor. It may have been a couple years since I've gone up against Kefka but I'm hardly out of shape." The Chancellor made an attempt to continue his protest, but Edgar had already disappeared down the stairs. The Chancellor took one last look at the approaching army before following the King and making sure all orders were followed through properly.

The army of monsters approached. There were many monsters Edgar recognized and was quite relieved that he had taken the time to train his army for it. In fact, he figured his army was most likely better equipped for monsters such as these then another human army. The King watched as a few monsters soared over the castle. Edgar held his right arm straight out, signaling to his regiment. As though they had done this a million times, the soldiers aimed their various pieces of artillery. Edgar watched the skies and their flight patterns. In one quick motion Edgar threw his arm up, "NOW!" The King exclaimed. Immediately the soldiers shot at the swarm of flying monsters. The King glanced up towards the Chancellor, watching how the orders were being given out. Although he could not hear anything over the machines launching projectiles near him, he could tell that it was going well enough since a couple of archers looked even a bit bored. Edgar turned his attention back to the various flying monsters. Their screams overpowered even the machinery around them as they fell onto the desert either dead or near death.

Their battle raged on into the morning light, which brought a renewed sense of energy to the soldiers who were not accustomed to such battles. The King ran about, repairing and reloading the machinery and acting as a medic when needed. When not doing that, Edgar unloaded his auto-crossbow into the air, unable to keep himself from smiling from the adrenaline rush.

The next wave of flying enemies appeared to be similar to manta rays. They would have appeared quite majestic soaring overhead if they were not firing their large needle-like tails at the kingdom. The first assault destroyed two machines and killed five men. Another couple were wounded. "Stay with me!" Edgar yelled, dashing towards the wounded soldier. Another wave assaulted the castle, several more soldiers falling. Edgar narrowly dodged the second wave just as he reached the soldier. "Are you still with me?" Edgar panted, his blonde hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and cheek.

"This has gone too far," The Chancellor told the general closest to him while watching the skies. "How is the battle on the ground?"

"It is going well sir."

"We just need to find a way to take out the manta rays. Send reinforcements and medics down there…"

"Sir, is that the…" The general pointed to the tanned blonde leaning over a now lifeless soldier.

"King Edgar!" The Chancellor yelled across the kingdom. "Get to safety!"

Edgar ignored the Chancellor, mainly because he couldn't make out anything he was actually saying. It was probably to get out of there. Edgar stood up and almost immediately got dizzy. His eyes narrowed and he attempted to regain is balance. It was then he realized a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he caught drops of blood which could have been from one of his soldiers, but judging from his dizziness some of it had to be his. Maybe that's what the Chancellor had been yelling about.

He watched the sky for the mantas, but couldn't really keep focus on how many there were. Edgar hobbled over to the closest machine. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? If he rigged it like this… and put this piece here… Edgar's hands moved without him even thinking about it. "And here we go…" The machine fired off a large blast into the sky with several fiery arrows pushing from it. It was enough to scatter several arrows with force to cut through the mantas.

But Edgar didn't get to watch it. The machine hadn't been built for such a force and lashed back. The force threw him against a wall. It knocked the wind out of him and he completely lost his vision. His ears were ringing from the explosion, but he faintly heard his name being called.

The Chancellor rushed towards the wounded King. But as he did a manta shot a tail spike down at Figaro and into its King. "King Edgar!" As the Chancellor knelt down next to him, Edgar just gave him an arrogant smile and closed his eyes.

(-)

Sabin always woke early, regardless of how heavy he slept. It always had been a part of his life, and while it wasn't entirely necessary here in Mobliz, it was nice to have a few moments of peace before the daily insanity began. The best part was the green haired woman nestled up close to him, even if his arm was asleep. He closed his eyes and cuddled up close to her again.

There was a faint pecking that echoed through the room. Sabin ignored it. The pecking continued. Terra rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "What is that…?" She asked sleepily.

Sabin sighed. "I dunno… sounds like a bird or something… maybe the kids are…" Sabin mumbled incoherently.

The pecking continued. "Maybe it's a messenger bird? I can check…" Terra moved to get up.

"I'll go check," Sabin said quickly. "You don't have to get up." Sabin pulled his numb arm from underneath Terra's pillow and stood up out of bed. He adjusted his sweatpants and stretched while he heard Terra's head hit her pillow again. The monk walked to their window and pushed one side open. He stuck his head out and looked around. "Freakin' birds…" Sabin grumbled. He whistled and stuck his hand out, just in case it was one of the white birds.

"You were right Terra," Sabin said over his shoulder as a bird landed on his arm. With his other hand he pulled the white piece of paper from the bird's leg. "It's from Figaro," he said, looking at the gold seal on it.

Terra smiled as she looked at the dark silhouette of the shirtless monk reading the letter. "What does it say?" She asked while fluffing her pillow, unable to see the expression on his face.

"My brother…" Sabin trailed, staring off into space.

Terra immediately picked up in the change of his tone of voice. She rose from bed and walked towards him. She looked at him, puzzled by the look on his face. Sabin was unable to say anything to her, so he handed her the paper. She took it from him, reading the ornate cursive that was quite unlike Edgar's. Her jaw dropped and she quickly covered it with one hand, unable to do anything else from the shock. "Oh my… I can't believe…" Terra quickly threw her arms around Sabin's waist.

Sabin slowly put his arms around her, holding her and rested his chin on her head for both her and himself. Neither of them wanted to talk at the moment, but questions of what would happen next plagued their minds while sorrow made it impossible to think anything out.


	2. 42 Patience

(A/N, forgot to mention this in my last chapter, these are also part of my lover100 prompt table I claimed for Terra/Sabin. Most of the prompts are stand alones, and I've started to post them up under Moments of Our Lives. The main table is on my livejournal, which I would be happy to share. Last chapter was prompt #44 Death, this chapter is prompt #42 Patience.)

If there was one thing that Terra did love about Figaro Castle, it was the large library tucked away filled with more books then she could ever hope to read. Every time she visited, she made sure the spend some time curled in one of the oversized chairs with a large, musty book on her lap.

This time was different. Though the book may be open on her lap, she barely read a word. The sadness in the castle walls was too noticeable and the tension in the guardsmen was palpable. Worst of all though, Terra knew, was in the meeting room where Sabin, the Chancellor, and two or three of Edgar's top advisors had been locked up in.

(-)

"Here we go," Sabin whispered to her as the chocobos they had traveled on from South Figaro were lead away to the stables. Terra reached over to slide her hand over his and intertwine their fingers. Sabin glanced down at their hands and smiled at the gesture. He squeezed her hand for a moment, though Terra noticed his gaze had shifted elsewhere. It was only when the gate guard announced their arrival that Terra finally looked at the castle. Sabin let go of her hand and walked forward with a stiffness quite unlike him. She hoped it was just a habit coming back from his childhood.

Terra followed him through the main gate and into the main courtyard. She remained a step behind him and kept her arms close to her body.

"Your Highness!" Chancellor Jackson called out, walking quickly toward them from the throne room. "And my Lady Terra. I am pleased to see you both here, though I wish it were on better circumstances." Terra watched as his thin lips pursed together into a smile line. His forehead wrinkled as he looked only at Sabin.

Terra wasn't quite sure what to say. What does one say in a time like this?

Sabin sighed just slightly. "Myself as well, Lord Chancellor."

"I apologize Your Highness and know you must be weary from your travels, but there are matters we must attend to before dinner."

"Of course there is…" Sabin lowered his head near Terra's and whispered. "You'd think this place might fall apart without a king?"

Terra couldn't respond with anything but a weak smile. Sabin touched her arm just gently, a act that in public he knew he probably needed to stop. "Let us go then, Chancellor Jackson."

"My apologies Prince Sabin. I assure you I will make sure that there will be time for you to rest." The Chancellor bowed his head, then swiftly turned to the throne room. Sabin walked with him, quickly catching in step with Jackson. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder one more time. He knew the image of Terra watching him step away with a hand clutched at her chest would get him through this.

"If you'd please come with me Lady Terra," came a female voice from behind her, then to her right. Terra looked over and just as she recognized that one of the maids had approached her, she felt an arm lace through her left arm and a small tug to the west wing where the guest rooms were.

"Let us hurry Lady Terra. Lilah has the dressmaker waiting for you, and old Alvin will not be pleased it we are late."

"The dressmaker?" Terra asked as she tried to steady herself from the jolt of being pulled.

"Of course. The Chancellor has requested that Lilah have to you adequately prepared for the upcoming events." Terra looked between the two maids who seemed to be excited. She gave a half smile, rather confused by the maid's quick conversation as she was brought to her room and promptly undressed.

"Come along girls, bring the next," Alvin snapped his fingers with his right hand while his left arm was weighed down with several pieces of fabric, some lengths of pearls and lace and a measuring tape.

Terra stood on a small stool in nothing but a strapless white petticoat and a silver pair of heels that Edgar had given her several years back. She had always left them at the castle since there were no need for such fancy shoes in her day to day life. It always amazed her that Lilah kept them tucked away for her.

So far, Terra had tried on four dresses. Two were new day dresses that were light and airy, valuable to her here over the heavier cotton dresses she needed to wear in Mobliz. There was a more formal black and navy dress for Edgar's services, though when worded as "The service for the late king" it seemed less personal. Terra was still in shock over the news and wasn't prepared for that shock to break. The fourth was a formal forest green dress for that evening's welcome dinner for her and Sabin. These hadn't even included the other dresses and gowns that had been made for her over the years.

"Now, you'll be wearing this with a full length petticoat, so please don't mind dear if it looks too flat. I assure you it won't."

Terra didn't respond to Alvin. In fact, she barely listened to the last half of his sentence since the rather large amount of fabric two maids brought over left her wide-eyed and distracted.

"Come now," Alvin commanded. "Step in. Lilah, get the back. Her coat's catching." Alvin paced around the stool as Lilah struggled a bit to pull the dress up on Terra. "Lilah, are you stupid?" Alvin hissed as he flipped a piece of the dress that once was obviously meant to be an arm hole. Lilah scowled at the dressmaker, who continued pacing. She pulled the thick ruffled strap high over Terra's shoulder then found the strap on the other side. "No! No Lilah! Have you lost your mind or have you no sense of fashion?"

Lilah exhaled sharply through her nose and roughly pulled at the laces on the back of the dress. She opened her mouth to yell back Alvin, but the older man had already continued ranting.

"Around the shoulder, my goodness! Fix it before you finish lacing the back, else the bodice will simply look ridiculous! This is an elegancy dress from one of the finest designers in South Figaro!"

Terra looked at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. She looked over each of the details. The dress cinched her waist in, then layers of gold silk and lace cascaded slowly to the floor. Tiny crystals and pearls were sewn into the silk. "What… What is this dress for Sir?"

"For the coronation of course! It's the most grand event in all of Figaro and I had the dress designed for you… Fit for a queen even!"

Terra sucked in a breath. _Fit for a queen?_ she thought as Alvin pulled and pinned the dress in certain places. She barely paid any further attention to Alvin or Lilah. She knew Sabin would likely take the throne, but there hadn't been any discussion yet on a queen.

"My lady, what do you think?" Lilah asked as she stepped down.

"It's… beautiful."

"No…" Alvin said to no one particular while he stared at Terra in the mirror. He tapped his foot impatiently while bringing his hand to his chin. "Something's missing… Very well. We have more than enough to work on currently. And the coronation will be the last of the vents. If there won't be anything else, Lady Terra?"

Terra exhaled slowly, trying to calm her heart that was nearly pounding out of her chest. "Alvin… this is more than enough. Thank you."

"Then I am pleased to hear this. Very well. I shall take my leave for now. Lilah, my assistants will be down shortly to collect their work."

"Of course," Lilah answered, bowing her head as she closed the door behind Alvin then muttered a few select words under her breath. Terra paid it no mind though as she continued to look at the reflection of her in the gold ball gown. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she wondered about how Sabin might react. That thought moved to a wonder of what Sabin might be wearing. She was so used to him in loose pants and tank tops with the occasional sweater working on repairing buildings or teaching the children a new skill.

"My lady?" Lilah asked from behind Terra. She hadn't even realized that Lilah was already loosening the laces of the dress.

"Yes?" Terra finally answered.

"I asked if you had any thoughts on what you might do for the rest of your afternoon while Chancellor Jackson has His Highness Prince Sabin occupied?"

Prince Sabin… no matter how many times she heard that title while she was here, or when Locke decided to annoy Sabin with it, Terra still couldn't connect that the Prince Sabin of Figaro was her oversized teddy bear.

Terra snapped herself out of it. She needed to answer Lilah before she got too far lost in her thoughts again. "I believe I will spend the rest of the day in the library. I am a little weary from our travels here."

"Of course," a small smile crept over Lilah's face. Terra figured it was from the likely fact Lilah already predicted she would go to the library It was always her favorite hide-away spot whenever she visited.

Lilah pulled at the base of the laces to loosen the dress completely. "Would you like some tea or a light lunch sent there for you?"

Terra could feel the drastic weight difference when Lilah pushed the dress down. She stepped out of the dress so Lilah could lift the dress away before it could wrinkle. "A light lunch and tea would be wonderful. Thank you Lilah," Terra answered as she stepped off the stool she felt she had been standing on for a life time.

As Terra stepped out of the silver heels and stretched her legs just slightly, Lilah stood in the center of the room. "Will there be anything else my lady?"

"No, no Lilah. Thank you so much."

"Of course," Lilah curtsied and left the room.

(-)

Terra shook her head slightly, realizing she had been staring at nothing outside the large window. The book had slid to the side and wedged between her knee and the arm rest. The side table still held the tray that had brought her lunch and tea, though there was nothing left aside from a small glob of hummus and two sips of tea. She wasn't even sure how many hours she had spent in the library, but knew it couldn't be too late since Lilah hadn't come by to retrieve her for dinner.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised to find you here," came a familiar voice. It took Terra a moment to register that it was Sabin's. By the time she looked up, he had already sat down on the right arm rest to her chair.

"For some reason?" She asked with a smile as she looked up to see his face. She knew right away from the wrinkles on his forehead that he was exhausted. As much as he would try to smile, she knew him better.

In fact, there was the smile right there as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Terra slid her hand over his other wrist, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. At home she knew she could rub his neck, make his favorite tea and send him to bed, then in the morning he would be fine. As if she didn't always feel out of place in the castle anyway, now she didn't know if there was anything should could do for him. "So what was so important that you had to be whisked away immediately?"

"Oh… King stuff," Sabin answered nonchalantly. It made Terra giggle a little. "Chancellor Jackson wanted to catch me up to speed on everything from the services this week, to the supplies the castle's in desperate need of to the attack on the castle….to…" Sabin trailed and looked at her with an intense worry she had never seen from him before.

"Have you seen him yet…?"

"No. I guess I'm putting it off." There was a long silence between the two of them. Sabin broke away from her touch she he could put his arm around her shoulders. Terra shifted so she leaned the other way with her head on his ribs. "I… Terra, I don't want to talk about this now." He saw her frown just a little as she brushed her hand on his knee. We can talk about this later, I promise."

"Okay," Terra replied, snuggling into him a bit more. She felt another sigh escape from him. But at that point she wasn't quite she what else to talk about. The only thing on her mind was finding out about Edgar and the attack. And maybe their own plans for the future.

"So, do you think Duane's gone out of his mind yet?" Sabin asked.

Terra could hear from the sound of his voice that a smile had crossed his face again. "Hmm.. Well it has only been three days. He's handled that before. When Katarin was pregnant with Nate, no less."

"Hah, true. I had forgotten about that. But now they have a seven month old and a four year old to take care of."

"Ella and Stephanie are old enough to help them out more than when Katarin gave birth to Antony though. And besides! They all fared well enough when we up against Kefka, and we were gone for at least a week or two at a time!" Terra huffed. She sat up to play glare at him, but he ambushed her with his hands on the sides of her neck. Sabin pulled her up as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Terra let out a small muffled noise of surprise and pleasure. Her arms moved around his shoulders until her hands rested on his back. She returned the kiss, matching as he deepened it. When he pulled away, Terra barely noticed that her lips were still parted as she tried to catch her breath. He stayed close to her face and she thought that he could not have been comfortable holding that position. The look in his eyes said he didn't care. "Terra, I'm sorry. I just… this could be…"

"Ah, my apologies for interrupting."

Terra jumped a little as Sabin calmly straightened himself. Cyan stepped in the middle of the library. Terra immediately blushed and looked away sheepishly. Sabin on the other hand noticed that Cyan himself was a bit flustered and laughed. "Cyan, it's good to see you. Did you want to join in?" Sabin said as he walked towards the older knight.

Terra looked up to see Cyan turn even redder. "My, my sincere apologies sire. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry. It's usually children, but I think we've gotten used to it!"

"Sabin!" Terra scolded as she walked towards the two. She placed her hands behind her back and looked to Cyan. "It is nice to see you again."

"I had only wished it were under better circumstances our paths would cross again. My deepest apologies for your loss."

Sabin crossed his arms and let out an audible breath. "Thanks, but it wasn't just my loss. It was all of ours. And all of Figaro's."


	3. 10 Home

(A/N: I know this chapter is pretty fluffy, but I wanted to at least give them a chance to show how they interacted at home together. This is prompt #10, Home.)

"May he rest in peace," Cyan said as he looked down at the patterned carpet in the castle's library. Sabin and Terra looked down and the three had a moment of silence for their fallen friend. It was the first time, Terra noticed that she or Sabin had taken the moment to do so since they got the letter a few mornings ago. "Has anyone else arrived?"

Terra shook her head. "We just got in this morning."

"Chancellor Jackson has received letters back from Celes, Setzer and Strago," Sabin filled in.

"And I'm sure with Celes comes Locke?" Terra asked with a smile.

"Of course. Like he'd have it any other way."

"Surely thou art no different, sire," Cyan said calmly.

Sabin could only smile as he looked at Terra. She noticed something in his eyes, maybe confusion? "Setzer was planning on staying with Locke and Celes tonight, then picking Strago and Gau up in the morning."

"And Relm?" Terra asked, assuming he had simply forgotten to mention the name.

"There's a problem," Sabin answered, arms folding as he shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Strago said she's been missing for about a week."

"And they don't know where she might have gone? Why would she…?" Terra nearly exclaimed.

Cyan mirrored her concern. "That is unlike her to worry her grandfather so."

Sabin shifted uncomfortably. "They should be arriving tomorrow. Maybe they'll be better able to explain the situation then."

"But there is no doubt thou has much more to concern yourself with."

"Don't remind me," Sabin answered. He let out what was an attempt at a laugh. "I spent all day dealing with it."

"So then, thou will be assuming the crown?"

The question hung between the three of them. Terra stared at Cyan for a moment before looking at Sabin, who was already looked at her. He turned back to Cyan. "Yeah… I don't think my brother or Dad would want the kingdom to fall into chaos over the next to the throne."

He looked over to Terra slowly.

She was only smiling. She wasn't able to read his thoughts, but knew at the very least she could support him through this. She touched his arm to reinforce it.

"And it would appear there is already support for this," Cyan said, smiling at them.

"I think I just need to get through this week first," Sabin answered.

Cyan opened his mouth to speak, but heard someone walking toward them instead turned around.

"Excuse me," Lilah said, curtsying to them. "But Lord Chancellor has asked that I inform you dinner will be service in an hour."

"Thank you," Sabin answered. "I suppose we had best get ready."

"So then this will be a formal occasion?" Cyan asked.

"Yup. Tonight. Tomorrow. Probably every night this damn week," Sabin answered with a smile. He looked to Terra. "And judging by the look on Lilah's face, you're about to be kidnapped."

"Then you'll just have to rescue me, won't you?"

"Only If you'll rescue me from the same fate, love."

"Tempting," Terra answered with a teasing smile.

"I assure you, Your Highness. You will not be displeased," Lilah answered as she escorted Terra back to her room.

"Suppose I should do the same," Sabin said, resigning himself. "Do you need anything for dinner?"

"No, I am prepared. Thank you."

"At least one of us is," Sabin said as he left the library.

An hour or so later, Sabin found himself in the banquet hall standing in the center of the room with Jackson and a few nobles. All around the room were other small groups of "welcomed guests of Figaro" - merchants and nobles that had already been in the Castle for business and were now staying for the services. He was dressed in blue and green formal clothing with a cape similar to what his brother favored. He played with the notion of just pretending to be Edgar just so he wouldn't have to go through any ceremonies.

"And I am Lord Geoff Ansky the Fourth, Your Highness. You may remember my late father better."

"Of course," Sabin answered. "A pleasure to meet you." Truth be told, he didn't really remember his father, but saying so would be rude. It had been an incredibly long time since he learned how to handle these meet and greets. He remembered somewhere vaguely from Matron's lecturing that even the tone of voice even meant everything.

"We are grateful for your return, Highness. I dare not think of the state Figaro might fall to otherwise," an older Lord said. Sabin seemed to think his first name was Albert, but couldn't be sure. This was not leading to a good start with these men of importance.

"I only hope that I can continue the prosperity my late brother brought to the nation."

Sabin felt the eight sets of eyes bore a hole right through him. Geoff raised his champagne flute. "I'll drink to that!" He proclaimed boldly. When the other nobles raised their glasses cheerfully and Jackson smiled, Sabin let go of the breath he had been clinging to for dear life. He raised his glass to join the toast.

"Well," Sabin said quietly to Jackson as they walked away. "Is that everyone?"

"Everyone for tonight at least."

Sabin laughed. "Well, I haven't died yet and that was eleven lords and two hopeful brides."

Jackson was unable to hold back his amusement. He put his hand on Sabin's shoulder and stopped so Sabin would stop and looked at him. "And those, Your Highness? They are the ones your brother considered most loyal and trustworthy."

"_Great_," Sabin groaned, clenching the champagne glass tighter then he should have. He closed his eyes for just a moment to try to center and calm himself.

"Oh, Figaro always has the best bands," Sabin heard Terra say excitedly from across the room as though his ears had been focusing to find her and take him away from Jackson and the stress of the banquet.

"Ah, King Edgar always had a fine taste in music," Cyan answered.

Sabin glanced to Jackson, who smiled and motioned towards Terra and Cyan. It took all his discipline to not run across the ballroom and scoop Terra up. Cyan was dressed in his formal armor, which didn't surprise Sabin in the slightest. In fact, it may have surprised him more if Cyan was present without his armor and katana. Terra however was wearing a green velvet dress he had never seen before, and approved of the scoop neckline. The green matched the shade in his tunic, something Sabin was pretty sure had been set up.

"Quite nice to see you in something not covered in monster guts and mud," Sabin said with a broad smile.

Cyan appeared to barely crack a smile, but Sabin recognized good discipline training when he saw it. "I find it amazing that thou art wearing a shirt."

Terra burst into giggles while Sabin let out a heart laugh. "So what was that? You want me to lock you in the castle basement where my brother's machinery is?"

Cyan sighed, though smiled. He knew that of all people, Sabin would be the last to let him live down his past fear of technology. "Then perhaps I shall take this lovely lady away for the evening."

Sabin put his hand on Terra's back and she took a small step towards him. "This is about the time my brother would step in and rescue his princess or some nonsense…"

"No," Terra said moving her hand from her mouth. "He and Setzer usually started it, then Cyan would step in and challenge a duel in my honor."

"Even if we knew it just meant Sir Locke was going to sneak away with you," Cyan added.

"I wonder if Celes has ever gotten mad at him over that," Terra thought.

"I doubt Lady Celes would let such an event bother her," Cyan answered.

"She was probably just glad the attention was off of her," Sabin added. He held his glass half full of champagne just a bit. "She used to get so mad at him…"

Though Sabin hadn't specified who "he" was, he didn't realize it until Terra wrinkled her nose and broke the pause. "Who? Celes used to get mad at a lot of people."

Sabin laughed a little too hard, finding Terra the relief he had hoped she'd be.

Cyan smiled. "I do believe it was King Edgar who infuriated her the most."

Terra's mouth moved to a silent "oh" as Sabin continued. "I think at the end of our adventure he just liked getting on her nerves. Especially once Locke started getting in on it and making it a bigger scene."

"Maybe.. I wish I could have understood everything then…"

"Do not pay it any mind Lady Terra. There is no shame in innocence," Cyan said, repeating the same idea Sabin had told her long ago.

"Sabin never minded explaining it all to me."

"The parts I understood anyway. Setzer and my brother had a flair for the dramatic."

"I do not believe there is a proper argument against that statement."

Sabin sighed as he noticed a gradual gravitation towards seats. 'Fun's over. Suppose it's time for dinner. C'mon, I made the Chancellor change the seating order so you'll sit with me"

Terra looked excited, but Cyan understood the action showed the monk's anxiety over the situation.

When the prince took his seat, everyone else in attendance that hadn't already, quickly hurried to their seats. Terra looked very excited as the salads were placed in front of them and the maid left a large fresh baked loaf in front of them. She reached her hand out to break off a piece, but Sabin saw her reaching and grabbed it first. She looked up, a bit puzzled, and made an exaggerated pout. Sabin laughed. When he broke a piece off and handed it to Terra, she shared the laugh with him.

It was nice to have that moment of home to share between them.

Sabin passed a piece to Cyan, who was seated on the other side of Terra. He had thought about throwing the piece over her head, but remembered that with this many people present, he probably should make an attempt to be dignified. He could hear Mom and Dad scolding him in hushed tones.

Jackson held his glass up and began to speak, which interrupted Sabin's thoughts. "Welcomed friends! Let us raise our glasses in a toast and a warm welcome to our beloved Prince Sabin and his guests, Lady Terra and Sir Cyan. This has been a sad and trying week for us, and we have lost many good men, women, and our dear King Edgar. But we citizens of Figaro are a tough, resilient people. Let us rejoice that our Prince Sabin has returned to us and may the Heavens grant us their blessings." Sabin smiled as the entire room echoed the blessing of their religion with their glasses raised. He was grateful that Jackson had ended with that. "Then let us eat and dance! Let us enjoy this evening and music!" The room cheered as Jackson returned to his seat.

"No grand speeches from the heir to the throne?" Sabin asked, looking to his left.

"Not this evening, Highness," Jackson answered with a smile. "Unless you wished it of course. I would be happy to…"

"No."

"As I thought. There will be many trying days in the near future. Please enjoy yourself this evening."

Sabin lifted his fork full of salad above the plate. "Geez, you make it sound like this is my death sentence." Jackson only smiled with amusement and turned back to his salad.

Sabin just listened as Terra talked to Cyan and updated him on everything since the last time he visited. Her excitement was contagious and Sabin soon joined in the chatter.

The maids came with the main meal, giving plates and white wine to the head table first. "Ooh! Salmon!" Terra said excitedly. "I am so grateful I won't have to clear this smell out of the kitchen tonight," she giggled.

Sabin couldn't help but grin. "That could be arranged, if you really missed cleaning."

Terra knew she was being teased, but made an insulted face for just a moment. "You wouldn't!"

Sabin felt like a madman when he winked and went to his food. Half way through the meal, he realized their wine kept getting refilled and Terra was matching him glass for glass. "Hm, this is good, but I think the fish you made the other night was better."

Terra, now slightly flushed from the wine, turned to him. "How could you mean that? Sabin, I burnt that fish!" She took another sip of wine. "Then you practically encouraged Jordan and Neil to start a food fight."

Sabin watched her giggle and continue eating her dinner. "Hmm.. Maybe we should start a food fight now…"

"Sabin…" Terra warned in her motherly voice.

Sabin thought that was going to be too full for desert, but when the maids brought over a rich red desert wine with a piece of cake covered in whole raspberries and walnut pieces how could he possibly say no? Okay, well with his discipline he surely could have.

"Sabin," Terra interrupted his thoughts. "I know you usually don't have desert, but you have to try this!"

He resigned himself to picking up his spoon and digging in. How could he say no to her? And over cake? And it was perfect, even if he overstuffed himself.

Sabin finished desert and sat back in his chair. As he let his stomach do its work, he watched the attendants finish their deserts then head for the dance floor.

Cyan rose from his chair then turned to Terra and Sabin. He bowed. "Your Highness," Cyan began with the utmost formality and respect. "I wish to ask for your permission to excuse myself and ask Lady Terra for a dance."

Sabin held back the urge to laugh at Cyan and yell at him for the hundredth time the formalities weren't necessary. But to do so would be actually be an insult, considering the setting, and Sabin could never do that to him. Maybe Locke, but not Cyan. "Of course Sir Cyan."

"Thank you," Cyan then turned his eyes to Terra who was already blushing profusely from a combination of the formalities and several glasses of wine. He bowed to her. "Lady Terra, would you honor me with a dance?"

Terra giggled. "Of course Cyan. I'd love to." Cyan helped pull her chair out, then took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Though Sabin watched the whole dance floor, eventually he ended up just focusing on Terra enjoy her dance with Cyan as he lead her through a dance Sabin wasn't entirely familiar with.

The song ended and Cyan and Terra bowed to each other. "Thank you. I have few opportunities to dance with such a beautiful lady as yourself. It is one of the world's greatest pleasures."

Terra giggled and covered her mouth as she did. Anyone else she would accuse of flattery, but she knew Cyan was sincere. "You're so sweet Cyan. Anytime."

"May I cut in?" Sabin asked, approaching them on the floor.

Cyan stepped back and pushed his hand away from him in a gesture to show his willingness to give up his dance partner. "I would not interfere with two young lovers."

"We'll find you a nice woman Cyan," Sabin answered as he took Terra's hand and put his arm around her waist. Cyan just smiled and lowered his head before turning and walking to the edge of the room.

Their first dance was a quick song, one that had them twirling and laughing as though they were young children blissfully playing. The second and third dances were traditional Figaronan ones Sabin lead her through. Terra had never danced through them before, but that was barely noticed. When it was once or twice, Terra just laughed and her smile lit across the room. Those who noticed that remembered her smile more than anything else. Noticing that Terra was growing tired, Cyan approached the minstrels and took it upon himself to request a slower song.

Terra was quite relieved when the music slowed. She was quite relieved when the music slowed. She was winded and tired, but happy to be close to Sabin. "I'm glad I came along with you for this trip."

Sabin smiled at her. "Terra, there aren't even words... I'm so glad you're here."

Terra reached her hand up to brush his cheek gently. It was a small action that seemed to touch his heart. All he wanted at that moment was to pull her away and hold her to him all night. But it wasn't an option to leave yet. Sabin settled for wrapped his arms around Terra and pulling her close. He felt her sigh and rest her head against his chest. Sabin gently planted a kiss into her hair and knew that they were creating a scene. But tonight, he decided not to care, as the two moved in a slow circle on the dance floor. Tomorrow Jackson could lecture him on how to properly act.

"It's warm in here," Terra said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Maybe it's all the wine you had," Sabin teased. "Go get some air. I'm going to check in with Chancellor Jackson then I'll come find you." He watched Terra nod then leave for the door that led to a small walkway, then turned to scan the room for Jackson.


	4. 7 Hardest Truth

Terra drew in a deep breath of the cool desert air. She hadn't realized how stuffy the banquet hall had been until she left. She closed her eyes, then opened them with a giggle upon the realization the wine was still affecting her. She decided it would be better if she sat, and a little ways away from the door she found a bench that was set back into the wall a bit. Terra sat and leaned her head back against the stone of the castle.

"I think Prince Sabin is more handsome."

"Are you daft Maya? They're twins. They look the same."

Terra opened her eyes and leaned forward just a little to peek past the stone wall. There she saw two maids facing each other near the door. They had probably taken a moment to break away from the banquet as well.

"I don't care. Besides, it doesn't matter. He didn't even look at anyone aside from Lady Terra all night," Maya answered.

"Yes, well they are quite in love."

"I know! And she's so sweet and kind! Do you think he'll ask her to be his queen?"

"Maya! Hush! Lower your voice!"

"But it'd be so romantic Leah…"

Leah sighed. "Yes, it would. When I brought Chancellor Jackson another glass of wine I overheard him speaking with Lord Ansky and Lord Murue…"

"…And? You can't just leave off like that!"

Leah lowered her voice a little more, but Terra was still close enough to hear. "They all agreed. They were speaking of their approval of Lady Terra. It's their belief that she compliments Prince Sabin nicely and she's already well loved in Figaro."

"Awww!" Maya swooned. "That's such a love story!"

"Hush! Have you been sneaking some of the wine again? Let's get back to work before your loud mouth gets us caught."

Terra laid her head back against the wall. It reminded her of the conversation earlier that day. "Fit for a queen," Alvin had said. And apparently some people agreed with him. But being here surrounded by upper class made her feel more insecure. Could she possibly be qualified for such a duty? She had only been special because she was the daughter of an Esper and a human. Then she was known as the Imperial Witch - a time of her life she wished she could forget. Then a mother of a dozen kids.

But if Sabin asked her to stay with him, she would say yes. In fact, Katarin and Duane had pulled her aside while Sabin was getting their chocobos ready for the journey. They had stressed to her over and over in their short conversation that if Sabin needed her with him, then she was to stay.

"We'll be okay. You've taught us how to survive," Katarin insisted.

"No, really Terra. We have income coming in now. We have merchants coming to trade twice a month for the chocobo down and fish. Stephanie and Ella have their jewelry and scarves sold in that boutique in Nikeah. We have the handymen coming next month to rebuild the inn and there's the blacksmith from Maranda who might be interested in moving here and taking apprentices," Duane quickly added. "It's okay if we take it from here."

"You love him Terra, and he'll need all the support he can get. We can't help him from here so please," Katarin took Terra's hands. "We all care about him too. So don't feel guilty if you stay and help him for us."

The children seemed to mean as much too, although they were more excited that Papa would be a King. And didn't that mean Mama would be a Queen?

Terra found herself fidgeting with her dress. If only it were all that simple. But she had no idea what it meant to be a queen. She felt secure in their relationship back in Mobliz, but what did it mean in Figaro?

Okay, so there was no doubting his feelings would still be the same. Sabin was Sabin, and she knew he wouldn't be able to stand lying to himself otherwise. His affections weren't in question - those were never in question. He always stole a kiss throughout the day's work anytime he passed her. Even this evening's dances…

And Sabin had joked over the last few years that when Edgar got himself killed by a woman's father or fiancé, he'd have to go to Figaro. _'And when he does,' _Sabin would always say, _'You'll have to come with me!' _It was possible he would say that just to see her blush. But she knew he wasn't opposed to marriage. They had even talked about it after Locke and Celes got married back in the fall. But it was harvest season when they returned to Mobliz and life took back over.

Maybe she should bring this up. But she was sure he was already thinking about it too.

"Here you are," Sabin said.

She looked up and smiled, realizing the alcohol hadn't entirely worn off. "It's nice out here."

"Figaro is beautiful. I've always loved the desert at night." Sabin sat down next to her and immediately put his arm around her. Terra leaned into him. They sat like that for a few minutes until Sabin sighed. "I'm going to see my brother… Terra, will you…"

Terra interrupted him with a kiss. She pulled back just a little bit. "You don't have to ask."

The relief on Sabin's face was obvious. "Thanks," Sabin ran his fingers through a couple of her loose curls. He pulled her in for another kiss, this one much slower and deeper, but still just as tender. "That was for courage," he explained after with a toothy grin.

Sabin rose and offered his hand. She stood up and slipped her hand in his, squeezing it softly. As hard as this was for her, she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him. She let him lead back into the banquet hall where Cyan had apparently been waiting for them. Sabin let them down several hallways and two flights of stairs, not letting go of Terra's hand the entire time. "There's the temple of Castle Figaro," Sabin said, pointing to the end of the hallway. "And here," he gestured to the door on his left. "Is where they have my brother…"

"Let us go forward and find a moment of peace," Cyan said.

"Or maybe just accept that this is real," Sabin mumbled. He unwillingly let go of Terra's hand and opened the door. Taking a deep breath, he finally walked through it.

The room was small and warmly lit. There was nothing in it aside from a table in the middle of the room. On it was an ornate wooden casket. They all knew what was waiting for them.

Sabin took a few short steps. He had been trying to prepare himself for this all day. Now it was here in front of him. Now it was becoming real. And he had to face it. A few more steps put him in front of the casket. His eyes moved slowly up the still body.

There Edgar was, laying in his finest formal wear embroidered with the Figaro seal. His long hair was loose around his neck and his hands were clasped together on his stomach. Denial came at him from every angle. This couldn't be real. He couldn't possibly have to be the last of his family to remain. Edgar wouldn't do that to him. He couldn't. This was an elaborate set up, he attempted to convince himself. Sabin braced himself for a moment, expecting his twin to jump up and scream "Surprise brother!"

But that never happened.

When it didn't, a long forgotten temper flared. His hands clenched at his sides. An impulse ran through him to run into the desert. The hell with taking the crown, he needed to find these monsters that claimed Edgar's life. "Damnit!" Sabin roared and stomped a few steps to the left wall and punched it as hard as he could. In that moment had had forgotten that Terra and Cyan were in the room with him. He put his head against the wall, panting heavily while he clenched his eyes shut. If only he had stayed with Edgar. Then maybe he could have been there to keep him out of harm's way. He choked out another curse as he felt a dull pain that started at his fist and crept its way up his shoulder.

Sabin's eyes flashed open as he felt a hand at his back. It was petite and its touch was gentle. It brought him back to reality. He then winced, knowing he had likely frightened Terra. Her hand left him after a minute. With a few deep breaths, he managed to return to where he was standing between Cyan and Terra, staring at the open casket. It took everything in him to try to accept the reality and that there was nothing he could do. What he wouldn't give to be able to find Phoenix and bring him back, even if Phoenix didn't even exist any longer.

With each passing second, it hit him more and more that this was real. Edgar would never open his eyes again, would never tease him, would never openly flirt with any woman in sight. In a few days, they would set the pyre out in the desert and-

His thoughts were interrupted by a choked sob. He looked to his left and saw that Terra had walked next to him then looked away. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out upon realizing that Sabin had looked at her.

Sabin felt the tears well at his eyes and a knot clench in his stomach. He wanted to keep denying it, but no longer could. Here it was.

His brother was dead.

Any fear of shame disappeared and for the first time in a long time, he let himself cry quietly.

A hand met Sabin's right shoulder. "I am deeply sorry my friend," Cyan said, his apology meaning something different from Terra's. "He was a great man."

Silence returned to the room. Cyan left after a few more minutes, allowing Terra and Sabin the privacy to deal with their tears.

Without any warning, Sabin roughly pulled Terra into his arms. He wanted to try to comfort her and he felt so lost that if he didn't cling to her, he wasn't sure what'd he'd do. Terra wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her hand at the back of his head. There the two of them stood, letting themselves grieve.

"C'mon… It's been a long day," Sabin finally said, wiping his cheeks dry. "I'll take you back to your room." Terra just nodded and rubbed her tears into the sleeve of her dress, unable to speak. They walked hand and hand through the castle again, this time closer with their hands squeezing tighter than before.

Sabin opened the door to her room and held it open to let her in. He walked in behind her, letting the door go as he did. Sabin pulled her into one more hug with the intention of saying good night and finally heading into his room. When her head rested against his chest though, he felt her start to cry again. "Terra… sssh…" He rocked her gently, his hand rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry… Here it is your brother and I seem to be doing all the crying."

"Don't apologize. He may have been my brother but he was close to you too. And I don't cry that much anyway."

"Then I'll cry for you," Terra said, attempting to make a joke. "I wish you could stay with me tonight."

"Me too…" Sabin said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You know what? The hell with it. Tonight I will."

"But won't you…?" Terra asked, watching him walk to the door and lock it.

"Get in trouble? Eh, it won't be the first nor the last. It's what Jackson's for. C'mon. Change and come to bed."

Terra and Sabin changed out of their formal clothing from that evening's events. Terra had a silk nightgown to change into while Sabin simply stripped to his underclothes and no shirt. Sabin got to bed first, pulling the covers down for them. Terra crawled into bed shortly after, immediately curling up to him. Sabin pulled the covers up and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you," he whispered against her shoulder, placing a trail of kisses as he did, then laid his head on his pillow.

"I love you too Sabin," she answered, knowing he had probably already fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and the long day led her to sleep.

Sabin awoke the next morning and seemed to have forgotten momentarily the events from the day before. He knew that he had Terra close to him and expected that any moment he'd hear the usual sounds of kids running around downstairs. She stirred slightly against him. It didn't surprise him. He was always up first anyway, usually when the sun peeked through the sheer pink curtains Terra had fallen in love with.

Then, as he woke a little more, he heard the sound of a fire in a fireplace crackling just lightly. That struck him as odd since the weather had been warm enough and it seemed a waste of resources to sustain a fire just for enjoyment. Next came the realization that the sun wasn't hitting the bed in the same spot. Sabin cracked an eye open and near groaned.

Right. Figaro. Edgar.

It all came rushing back to him.

Terra rolled over and faced him, still half asleep. "Morning. I think," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You think?" Terra yawned after asking.

Sabin didn't answer. Instead he got out of bed and stretched. He stole another glance at Terra who had rolled onto her back and stole a few extra minutes in bed like she always did. He glanced to the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Wow, I can't believe Jackson let us sleep in."

"Sleep in? What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

"Really?" Terra asked, quickly sitting up in a moment of panic. Now fully awake, she drew a deep breath to calm herself, noting that it hadn't been necessary for her to be up at the crack of dawn like she was accustomed to. "I can't remember the last time I slept in this late."

"Me neither."

"Hey, on the table," Terra settled against the headboard. "Did they leave us breakfast?"

Sabin turned his head over to the table near the door. There was a tray filled with filled with fruit and sweet breads then an iron pot filled with tea. Behind the tray was a pile of clothes and a quick handwritten note from Lilah expressing her thoughts that a change of clothing for Sabin might be helpful. Sabin picked the tray up and brought it to the bed. "Apparently, Lilah is some kind of ninja."

Terra looked at him puzzled while she reached for a strawberry. "A ninja?"

Sabin grinned. "I locked the door and she still snuck our breakfast and clothing in."

"But… I'm pretty sure Lilah would have a key to this room…"

Sabin made a face at Terra that appeared to be like a pout, though he bit into a piece of melon at the same time. "I like my ninja theory better." Terra couldn't help but giggle.

"They still can't possibly be sleeping," came a female voice from outside of the room while the two ate.

"Hey, cut 'em some slack," a male's voice echoed in response.

"Hah, looks like they got in sooner then they thought," Sabin said with a smirk.

It finally clicked in Terra's head and she was surprised that she hadn't recognized their voices before. "Let's get dressed and- Sabin!" She hissed as she realized he intended to open the door while they were in their current night clothes. She quickly adjusted her nightgown and pulled the covers over her lap in a desperate attempt to maintain some dignity.

Sabin opened the door, staying as straight faced as possible. Locke and Celes had been looking at each other when the door opened, but Locke snickered almost immediately, seeing Sabin in his peripheral vision. Celes arched an eyebrow at Locke, then turned to look at Sabin. She immediately sighed. "Really Sabin?" Sabin, seemingly pleased at her reaction, simply grinned. "You could've at least gotten dressed first," Celes scolded.

"That's what I tried to tell him Celes!" Terra said, moving her head to see past Sabin.

"Hi Terra," Celes said with a friendly smile. "At least one of you will have the sense to dress before attempting to rule the kingdom."

"Are you implying I couldn't do so in my undergarments?"

Locke shrugged. "Court could actually be interesting for once."

"Thank you for agreeing with me," Sabin replied.

Celes rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Lovely Locke. You'll be just as bad of an influence on this king as you were on the last." She saw that Locke was about to answer, but she shot him a look that kept him silent. "Setzer should be back with Strago and Gau any moment. Why don't you get some pants and we can talk over tea."

"Yes ma'am!" Sabin answered just to see Celes glare at him again. Locke gave him a look of complete amusement.

"I think the crown may have already made you mad," Celes said as she and Locke walked away.


	5. 27 Faith

Terra and Sabin hurried down the hallways after eating a quick breakfast. "Hey, at least Celes wasn't surprised when I opened the door."

Terra glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you used to crawl out of your tent like that I suppose."

Sabin let out a hearty laugh. "And somehow, you still fell in love with me." Terra couldn't help but smile.

The guards were chatting as well, and Terra and Sabin overheard which nobles had arrived that morning. The news also came through that Sezter's airship was spotted and finding a suitable landing spot.

"Good morning," Cyan greeted from his chair, as Sabin and Terra walked into the sitting room. Sabin remained standing, but Celes motioned for Terra to sit next to her on the small couch. Locke was seated to Celes' right in an oversized lounge chair.

"You mean afternoon," Locke corrected with a grin. He stretched his legs onto the coffee table. "Didn't think it was in you to sleep in late Sabin. Terra, you keeping him up all night?"

Terra flushed, but before either could say anything, Celes pushed Locke's feet off the coffee table. "I can't take you anywhere nice, can I?"

Terra covered her mouth and giggled. "No, Celes, I don't think you can."

"Hey, no fair," Locke answered.

"Don't pout," Celes scolded.

"Has everyone eaten? Settled in?" Sabin asked.

"Well, Locke finished the last of the sweet bread and I think there isn't much tea left," Celes answered.

"Okay, well I just heard that Setzer should be arriving with Strago and Gau, so I'll uh... call for some more," Sabin quickly turned and left the room.

Everyone watched him leave. Celes turned to Terra and put her hand on her wrist. "How are you two doing?"

Terra looked to Celes and gave a weak smile. "We're trying. Yesterday was difficult. And he's anxious about this week."

"As I would expect."

"What do you know about... the attack?" Locke asked, immediately switching to a more serious tone.

"I don't actually know anything," Terra confessed. "Sabin spent all day in a meeting with the Chancellor and some of Edgar's advisors. He didn't want to discuss it afterwards."

"Perhaps he will share it with all of us then," Cyan said.

"Let's not push it too much. He did just lose his brother after all," Locke said looking between everyone in the room.

Celes crossed her legs tightly and tugged her blue dress over her thighs. "As much as I'd like to agree dear, we may not have that luxury. Sabin definitely doesn't."

Terra winced as Locke attempted to protest. "But-"

"Lady Celes may be correct in this assessment," Cyan interrupted this time. "King's rarely have time to rest."

Locke leaned his head back again. "Guess that's where a good queen comes in, eh Terra?"

Terra turned bright red as a voice in the back of her head nagged at her that she still needed to talk to Sabin about things. She was grateful when the door cracked and jumped off of the couch to greet whoever was at the door. The Heavens were no doubt smiling upon her when it was not a confused maid on the other side, but the rest of her friends they had been able to reach. "Setzer!" She said with a smile and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Terra," Setzer answered as he returned the hug. Terra greeted Gau the same, who was able to greet everyone without bouncing around the room and yelling. The few years seemed to have calmed him. When Strago entered the room, Terra gave the older man a hug as well. She wanted so badly to ask about Relm, but he interrupted her with an apology about Edgar. Terra took his arm to bring him to a chair, but he gave her a look that screamed 'I'm not so old young lady!' and went by himself.

Sabin followed in behind Strago with a tray full of tea and food. "You know, that is what the castle has staff for," Locke called over from across the room.

"Yeah, but we went by the maid and we were coming in here anyway…" Sabin trailed as he set the tray on the coffee table. Everyone moved to be seated except for Setzer, who seemed to pace around.

"You know," Setzer started as he picked a cookie up off of the tray. "If you were your brother, I'd accuse you of flirting with her." Setzer bit the cookie then pointed it at Sabin, though the action added emphasis to his words.

"That's because Edgar would flirt with a column if he thought it might flirt back," Locke chimed in. He and Setzer looked at each other and frowned.

Sabin's face twisted into something unreadable. Setzer and Locke suddenly shared a look of panic that they shouldn't have said something. Terra looked with concern and Cyan was about to say something.

"Might? You guys never knew him as a teenager the nights we broke into the wine cellar," Sabin said as a wicked grin crossed his face.

Setzer and Locke didn't say anything as simultaneously they let out a breath of relief. "I do believe this is a story that needs to be shared," Celes said as she refilled her cup.

"So anyone who's spoken to Matron knows how strict she was on little princes. Edgar and I hit this rebellious stage and decided we'd break into the wine cellar. The first time was just to give Matron a heart attack, but the second time we split a bottle of red wine that had been Mom's favorite…"

Setzer let out a laugh. "Oh I remember those days."

Locke cracked a grin. "Is it fondly because you don't actually remember them?"

"Hah," Sabin continued. "We were young so we got pretty drunk off of it, him way more then me. And the story goes exactly where you think it will. He proposed to the right statue in the main courtyard."

"That's nothing! Just a couple months ago…" Setzer continued. They stayed on the topic of their favorite stories of Edgar for a couple hours.

Celes set her tea cup on the table and settled her eyes on Sabin. Her voice faltered for a half a second and when it worked, she spoke softly. "So… tell us about his… Tell us about the attack."

Sabin looked down for a moment at the area rug. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready to, but of all the people to tell, it was those sitting in the room with him. Very slowly he rolled his head up and went through every painful detail Jackson had relayed to him.

Silence fell over the room and the mood turned overly somber with it. "Just like the fool," Strago was the first to speak. "A noble one at the very least, but still a fool."

"That is without doubt," Cyan continued.

"The services will be Saturday morning and I… uh." Sabin exhaled slowly and Terra put her hand over his. "Thanks everyone," he continued, genuinely not sure of what else to say to them.

"Strago," Terra carefully addressed. The older man clenched his hands over his knees and sighed. "I-I'm sorry. You don't have-"

"No," came the gruff voice. "Don't you dare apologize for having empathy." The room was quiet again and different versions of the same question formed in everyone's mind. "Relm seems to have left in the middle of the night six days ago. She didn't… leave anything. Didn't say anything." Strago paused to take a deep breath to steady his voice. When he spoke again, his voice was much quieter. "The girl packed some clothes… took her sculpting tools with her, but," Strago looked between all the concerned eyes at him. Perhaps under better circumstances he could have made a joke about the attention. "She left behind all her paints, her brushes, and sketchbooks."

Concerned glances shot around the room. "Has she stopped painting lately?" Celes was the first the voice the question.

"No!" Strago exclaimed, panicked emotions finally showing.

"Wasn't she commissioned to do that large painting for… whatizname… the wealthy merchant in Tzen," Locke asked.

"Yes! And she had just started sketching it the day before!" Strago pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself down.

"There must be a way we can help find her," Terra said softly.

"Maybe we can send out a couple of scouts. We could keep soldiers posted abroad alerted and-" Sabin began, but Strago interrupted.

"Don't be foolish! She's a teenager of a backwater town. What a horrible misuse of power to abuse military control!"

Terra's eyes widened from the outburst. "But I…" Sabin began to protest with nothing specific in mind to say.

"Sir Strago has a point," Cyan said calmly. "Other nations may consider such an action to elude spying or preparation for an invasion." Sabin glanced over to see the shocked expression on Terra's face. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing the truth in their words.

Celes clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "Your soldiers would no doubt be concerned of such an order, especially were you to issue it before your coronation." Sabin's eyes fell on her but he remained silent. Celes glanced over to Cyan for a moment before continuing. "You must plan your moves carefully Sabin. Your nobles, your soldiers, your civilians… everyone will be watching your every move."

"Tis true," Cyan added. "Be cautious."

"Of course," Sabin muttered as he leaned back. "Have to remember how this game goes."

The next day and a half was spent with Sabin redoubling his efforts to relearn the proper etiquette he had left behind as a teenager. Jackson seemed pleased with the focus, assuring Sabin that he always knew he was just as capable as Edgar. But when Matron scolded him over forgetting a dance step, Sabin wasn't as sure.

The days leading to the funeral were filled with stressful meetings and planning and the nights held progressively more stuffy banquets. He was introduced to more nobles he thought he'd never remember. Sabin was grateful that Jackson remained near him to make things run more smoothly. The hardest part for him though was how little Sabin was able to see his friends. It was strange not sleeping in the same bed as Terra.

The morning of the services for Edgar finally arrived. Maybe once Edgar was laid to rest, Sabin could handle everything better. Or maybe it would only get worse.

After a restless night with next to no sleep, Sabin finally rose from bed once the sun came through his window. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. He wanted to try to run off and train but figured he didn't have time. As he was changing and lacing up his tunic, a soft knock came at the door. Without even thinking, he answered "Come in!"

The door opened and he looked up to see Terra in a navy blue dress with sheer sleeves peeking into the room. Her curly hair was tamed into a neatly pinned bun at the back of her head. "Hi," she said with her usual smile. "I thought I'd see how you were doing."

Sabin stretched his arms out and did his best to smile. "I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"Well, hopefully just a little better then you."

He let out what tried to sound like a laugh. "I'm sure. You haven't been stuck in stuffy meeting rooms."

"Sabin."

It was just her saying his name that way that made him stop. His arms dropped by his side and the smile disappeared. "… I know." Silence fell between them. "I've been trying not to think about it. I can't imagine Figaro without him here."

"Neither can I." At that point, Terra walked over to him and began adjusting his laces. "You've never been able to get these right."

"Hah, now you sound like Matron." Terra just smiled. When she finished with the laces, Sabin walked over to the closet and pulled something off a hanger. Terra heard the hanger bounce off the back wall of the closet. When he turned around she recognized he was holding a cape that matched his suit. "Can you help me? I can't seem to… figure this out."

"Of course," Terra answered, taking the cape from him. She slid her hand over it, then stuck her hands where his shoulders would be. She glanced up at him, then looked back to the cape. "No good… these are meant to clasp over shoulder armor." She noticed that Sabin was giving her a puzzled look. "Exactly like what Edgar used to wear."

"I never understood all the pieces of heavy armor and the way it all fits together."

"That's true," Terra said with a smile. "We could barely get you into leather armor."

As she giggled at him, Sabin felt the need to justify himself. "What? They impede my movement when I blitz!"

Terra peeked over his shoulder and saw the shoulder guards he needed. "Can I ask something?" She asked as she retrieved the armor.

"Of course."

She stood in front of him again. "Why do you cremate your dead in Figaro?"

Sabin closed his eyes, memories from how his father explained it to him when his mother died. "Well, from a practical sense, it's probably because the sand isn't a very effective place to bury someone under. But our faith tells us not to fear death so long as our families burn our bodies. The fire frees our souls from our bodies so we can travel between here and Heaven."

"So by doing this, we give Edgar peace?"

"Yeah. But its two-fold. Our ancestors can watch over us too this way."

Silence fell between them as Terra worked on the clasps. He was nervous for a moment because though she knew he was faithful, they hadn't discussed in detail his beliefs. "I like that."

Sabin smiled and watched her smooth down the cape at his shoulders. "Oh Terra, what would I do without you?" Her heart pounded furiously as she remembered that they still hadn't talked about their future. She wanted to ask, but no voice came to the words before Sabin spoke again. "Come on, I want to show you something." Sabin took her hand and left the room.

But as had been the theme of the week, Father Elijah pulled them away.

The morning flew by for Sabin. He was busy with morning prayer after Father Elijah got Sabin's final approval for the readings and hymns at Edgar's services. When Sabin asked Father Elijah to lead the prayer, Father Elijah was pleased. They were both happy when Terra stayed and joined in the prayer.

Everything continued by in a blur. Sabin only remembered to eat when Terra walked up to him with an orange and a cheese-filled pastry. So many people came up to him with condolences, he didn't even realize that the temple pews had filled entirely.

"Where are your friends?" Jackson eventually came up to him and asked.

Sabin looked around the large room quite puzzled. He knew they had all come down and greeted him rather somberly earlier that morning, though how much earlier he wasn't quite sure of. They had come down before Terra brought him food and that was after Edgar's previous advisors came down to suck up to him. And that was…

"Come Your Highness," Jackson put his hand against Sabin's back. "This day will only get more trying. Have a seat and I will find them." Sabin was already too fatigued to argue. He thought about asking for some strong tea, but Jackson had disappeared as quickly as had appeared. Several minutes went by, but he was relieved when the pew next to him filled up with his friends.

"Celes, I don't know if that was necessary…" Locke began cautiously as they sat down.

Celes tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. "And why not? I only said what Sabin will be unable to."

Sabin arched an eyebrow and looked past Terra curiously at Celes who was seated next to her. "Tis a wonder Lord Edgar never requested your presence in court. Thou art quite the powerful speaker," Cyan said.

"He probably didn't want her taking all the attention in court," Strago chimed in.

"I did not make my general rank by keeping my mouth shut and looking pretty." Celes sat back and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. Sabin looked back at Terra when he saw her look down. Her eyes shut tightly and he wondered what had just crossed her mind.

The religious service in the temple last for an hour or so. It was conducted in a similar fashion to a regular service, though its focus was on life and Heaven. Sabin was able to close his eyes and focus on the music, which lulled him into a tranquil, nearly meditative state.

The sharp bell signaling the end of the service snapped him out of it. When he came to, he hadn't even noticed that Terra had slipped her hand over his. When he looked over to her, he couldn't help but immediately feel guilty he hadn't been paying attention while she cried. In a quick attempt to make up for it, he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

He couldn't stay seated with her any longer though since the elite guards were gathering around Edgar's coffin. He was meant to lead the procession to the pyre. Sabin rose to his feet when Father Elijah called for him. He walked in front of the open coffin and took a long look at his twin brother. His heart twisted in horrible ways in his chest. He turned to look at the full temple. All eyes were on him. Sabin's hands clenched into fists behind his back. His legs threatened to falter, feeling the pressure from the room weighing on him.

The attendants in the temple rose to their feet and looked about to make sure they had everything and everyone around them. It happened faster then Sabin or Terra could realize, but Jackson pulled Terra from her seat. She was clearly puzzled, but followed the Chancellor. She heard him say something, but didn't understand it was "Stay with him" until he walked her next to Sabin. Sabin and Terra looked at each other, not fully grasping it. He couldn't even ask Jackson since he had already retreated to his place behind Edgar's coffin.

Sabin took the first step down the temple aisle and Terra followed in step. "I'm sorry," she said quietly to him once they reached the sand where only soldiers lined the path to the pyre. "I don't know why he pulled me."

Sabin remained quiet long enough that at first Terra thought he hadn't heard her, then panicked that maybe she shouldn't have spoken. "He wanted you to be noticed."

"Me? But why?"

"Maybe he hopes to see you Queen."

Terra lost all the breath in her chest. Words and questions remained stuck at the back of her throat. She nearly lost her nerve, but then suddenly remembered what Celes had said earlier. "And do you hope the same?"

Sabin smiled. "I can't believe you'd have to ask…" _But we'll have to figure that out later,_ he grimly thought. He wasn't able to voice that to her.

A few minute walk found them at the pyre. This was less formal regarding order since people simple stood in a large half circle around the pyre where the soldiers were now placing the coffin. Sabin felt like he was still in a daze, even as he addressed the crowd and spoke a few words about Edgar. He was so unfocused he couldn't even remember what he said. He could barely hear his own voice.

"Let us have a moment of silence so that Prince Sabin may offer the purifying fire to our late King Edgar," Father Elijah spoke over the crowd. Another monk walked to Sabin and handed him a large torch. Sabin moved slowly to the pyre. "Watch over me brother. I can't do this without you," he said under his breath. He lit the pyre in four places, then returned the torch to the monk.

For a long while, the only sound he heard was the fire crackling. Tears stung at his eyes and his mind ran through the if only scenarios again. If there was some way he could have prevented this, some way he could protected his brother. He failed his family. He had let down all of Figaro. The shame and grief alone might have been able to kill him right there.

Sabin finally looked away from the fire, not sure if he could handle any more of it. He started to notice odd little things, like the way Gau picked at the stitches at his sleeve though he were still confused by them or how Setzer continued to smooth the same spot on his Jidoorian suit jacket over and over. Strago seemed to be off in his own little world while holding what was probably a necklace, judging by the silver chain that draped over his scarred knuckles. Celes and Cyan appeared to be having a hushed conversation and he could tell by the way his eyes darted around that Locke was listening in. Terra touched his arm very gently.

"_Are you an idiot? You don't actually think you're alone, do you?"_

Sabin heard Edgar's voice in his head. Maybe it was really him, or perhaps Sabin was simply going mad. Either way, he felt renewed and was able to watch the fire even as others slowly drifted away.

That little thought, that little sentiment seemed to be enough. He didn't feel nearly as alone. He felt that maybe he could handle the throne. He could protect Figaro now. Sabin felt a new sense of peace.

"Good-bye, brother."

Sabin swore he heard Edgar laugh at him for thinking that death was actually the last farewell.


	6. 14 Frustration

"I swear this is not what I meant when I said I wanted something interesting to happen last night while at dinner!" Sabin exclaimed to Jackson.

"Are you sure about that?" Celes asked as she rose to her feet and walked across the study that had become their regular gathering spot to converse. "I seem to recall a certain monk eager to battle against monsters." A hand found her hip as she looked at him.

Sabin looked away and remained silent for a moment. "You're right," he said quietly. "I need to fight."

"On the contrary Your Highness," Jackson said. "It would not be wise for you to join on the front line at this time."

"But I can't leave Figaro undefended."

"That is far from the truth Your Highness. Figaro's soldiers are still well equipped and well prepared."

Cyan rose from his seat. "If it will ease your mind, I shall go in your place."

Celes glanced at Cyan then looked at Sabin. "As will I."

Sabin nodded. "Very well. Meet with Captain James in the courtyard," Jackson informed them.

Celes and Cyan quickly left the room. "I'll need to retrieve my armor and shield first," Celes said, touching the sword resting on her hip in its sheath. Locke rose from his seat and practically ran after them.

"Locke!" Sabin called out.

Locke shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "What can I say? I'd follow her anywhere." He winked and continued walking. He was halfway out the door when Sabin told him he'd better hurry up to her then.

"How big is this attack?" Setzer asked as he looked out the window.

"Smaller then the first," Jackson answered. "Significantly so according to our scouts."

Sabin looked between Jackson and Setzer, feeling slightly lost as their conversation continued. "And… monsters you say?"

"It would appear that way. So far reported are Grasswyrms, Devoahan, and Cactaurs."

"Cactaurs?" Terra asked. "But I thought they only traveled alone."

"Normally that's true," Strago answered. "But if they're appearing with Grasswyrms, then they're especially acting peculiar." Eyes on the room set on him. "What? If Grasswyrms venture into the desert they prey on Cactaurs."

"I wasn't aware anything ate Cactaurs."

Suddenly Gau jumped out of his seat. His eyes darted frantically around the floor. "There's five."

"Five what, Gau?" Sabin asked.

"Zone Eaters. Beneath us."

Sabin rose and look to Jackson. "Okay, what do we do? What do I do?"

"There are many options. I suspect I will be unable to persuade you to stay inside out of harm's way. But we can go to the balcony above the throne room."

"But… what if those manta rays?" Terra nearly shouted.

Jackson drew a breath to begin an answer, but Gau looked at her with soft eyes and interrupted him. "No… Sky safe."

Setzer glanced from the window. "Doesn't look like anything's off in the horizon."

Jackson nodded. "Our scouts informed us that none have been located as part of this enemy squad. Should we sight them, I assure you Lady Terra, there are many windowless rooms hidden away in that area of the castle. I will keep your prince safe." Terra blushed, recognizing her outburst as unnecessary. She was too embarrassed by it to look Sabin in the eye.

Gau darted across the room and knelt in front of Terra. His hands suddenly reached up and grasped her shoulders. She looked at him, her widened eyes staring at the teenager. A wild grin she recognized cross his face. "Gau… I will protect Mr. Thou!"

Terra couldn't help but smile as she heard Sabin sigh. She put her hands on Gau's wrists and paused for a moment with the realization of how much bigger his hands were then hers now. "Okay Gau. But you be safe too."

Just as quickly, Gau moved away from her and stood next to Sabin who was already addressing Strago. "Would you be willing to come with us? We could use your knowledge."

Strago exhaled audibly through his nose. "Hmph, now I'm just an old man. You'd put me in harm's way?" Silence fell across the room momentarily before he laughed. "Besides, my knowledge is limited to normal monster behavior. Someone who knows more how monsters think and understand their instincts may help you a bit more, but surely, I'm just an old man rambling."

"Yeah, yeah," Sabin answered. "Use the old man excuse now."

"Well I'm certainly the only one qualified here to use it, now aren't I?" Strago replied and settled more into his seat while Setzer bit his lip.

"Well," Jackson said with a small grin. "I believe that is settled. Shall we?"

"Yeah," Sabin answered. He looked to Setzer. "You'll take care of them for me?"

"With a sword in her hand, anything should be more afraid of Terra then me," Setzer answered as he leaned back against the wall, spying out the window again.

"True," Sabin said with a smile. "Let's go then." Jackson held his arm towards the door, allowing Sabin and Gau to exit before nodding to take his leave.

They walked quickly through the castle and while there was a small buzz of adrenaline that could be picked up on through the maids gossiping, little else seemed different in the castle. It surprised Sabin slightly and he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe he expected the castle to shake, but unless the Zone Eaters acted up, that wasn't likely to happen. Was an alarm supposed to be going off throughout the castle? Should he be worried there wasn't a little bit more chaos?

Before Jackson and Sabin had even finished climbing the last few stairs to the highest balcony, Gau had already bounced across the balcony.

"They're coming from the south," Jackson said to Sabin, motioning to the south side of the castle. Gau perched himself on the narrow lip of the balcony, crouching low.

"Okay," Sabin answered as he placed his hands on the balcony lip and leaned on them. "Where are they?"

"Here in a couple minutes," Gau answered without looking at him.

"Fair enough," Sabin said as he shifted his weight slightly. He glanced at Gau who was hyper focused on the horizon. Then he looked to Jackson who was watching the Castle's guard closely. It made him feel incredibly uncomfortable again - a feeling that had been following him since he and Terra arrived. He couldn't help but wonder when that feeling would finally leave. Did Edgar ever feel this way? Had Dad felt this way when he first took the throne?

What Sabin wouldn't give for Edgar to give him advice in that quiet, calm tone of voice that indicated he was being serious. He wanted to hear Mom assure him that she believed in him. Dad's wise words of wisdom would be helpful right now. Feeling completely lost, Sabin looked to the last man who could give him guidance right then. "Jackson," he said quietly, all formalities lost from his voice. "Really, where do I go from here?"

Jackson put his hand on Sabin's shoulder and without a beat began speaking in a directive tone that was comforting all in its own way.

(-)

"Hey! Hey look! It's Sabin and Gau!" Locke shouted as he pointed to highest balcony and waved. "It's weird not having them down here with us."

"It's weird just imagining Sabin as a king," Celes said.

"How unfortunate a man with his abilities and talents be coerced into staying back," Cyan added without looking at either Celes to his left or Locke walking backwards in front of them.

"True," Celes answered. "But you surely see why."

"All too well."

"Fifty gold pieces says he'll come down and join the fight," Locke said with a grin. Silence fell between the three of them. "C'mon. No one?"

Celes glanced over her shoulder up to the balcony. "Not this battle. This is too insignificant of a battle at this point." Her eyes moved to the regiment of soldiers behind them. "Although it may just be the three of us at this rate." Locke caught the icy glare towards the soldiers that were trailing behind them. "Haven't they been training in the sand? Pray tell, _how_ are we moving faster then them?"

Cyan drew his katana. "They approach."

Celes looked forward again and drew her long sword. "That they do." Locke turned around and fell behind Celes and Cyan, holding a boomerang in his right hand and a dagger in his left.

"Man, it's been so long since I've seen monsters like this," Locke said with a grin.

"It has," Cyan agreed.

Celes sighed. "He's attempting to be funny Cyan. We were out clearing fields no more then a month ago."

"That makes my joke less funny," Locke grumbled.

Celes suddenly looked back and yelled at the soldiers. "They're approaching. You boys going to pick up the pace or just watch?" She let her stare linger on the unit leader for a moment longer before sharply snapping her head forward. A smile crossed her face as she heard the leader of the unit begin barking out orders.

A group of 5 Grasswyrms was the first to be seen. "Archers!" The commanding officer shouted. "Ready!" The sound of six crossbows loading was heard, but Locke didn't hear it as he focused. It had been a while, but a well placed shot could knock these things out of the sky and into the sand where they'd be far more vulnerable.

"Shoot for the wings!" Celes ordered.

Locke grinned upon hearing Celes' order. There was something in the tone of her voice that made adrenaline rush through his system. Instincts kicked in and just as the commanding officer signaled for the archers to fire, Locke threw his boomerang with such an incredible force that the sound of it cracking against the carapace echoed over the desert. While it began its descent, Celes ran to where it would fall. It kicked up sand when it landed. She looked away for a moment but stomped and twisted on one of its wings in hopes of keeping it in shock for another moment longer while she stabbed into its shell. It made a sickening hiss and twitched as it quickly died.

The archers released their arrows into the air. Celes watched two more of the Grasswyrms fall to the sand. She turned her head down in an attempt to protect her eyes from the sand that flew through the air. When she looked up she saw Cyan already onto the second Grasswyrm. Locke moved further out into the desert, watching the last two Grasswyrms in the sky. Celes looked over her shoulder to the soldiers. The archers were reloading and re-aiming their crossbows, but the soldiers with close ranged weapons seemed to be hesitating. "Aim and fire!" Celes yelled sharply. "The rest advance after the next round is fired!" Celes spun her head back and watched Locke run backwards. He ducked around, dodging an attack from one of the Grasswyrm's wings. The other let out a shrill yell, which made Celes hesitate in her step for a moment. She knew she had to keep her focus else the cry could make her lose her wits.

Celes stabbed her sword into the third Grasswyrm and pulled it down the length of its body with a yell, though it seemed to be barely moving from the arrows in it. She grimaced as some of its green guts splattered into the air. Though she dared not look, Celes was pretty sure some of it landed in her hair.

"Celes! Watch out!"

Her head snapped up when she heard Locke call for her but her eyes immediately noticed that a few Cactaurs made their appearance on the field. And then she recognized the tell-tale sign of -

"Son of a -" Celes cursed as she dropped to one knee and held her kite shield in front of her. She braced herself and steadied her breathing, but it still startled her when she heard the first ping against the shield.

It had been a long time since she had to hold a shield and endure this many hits, but it was better then getting hit by the thin needles. Too many hours had been spent pulling the needles out. They never managed to dig deep, but Celes had seen someone even as gargantuan as Sabin succumb to the sheer number of them. Above the pings on her shield she heard a pained yell. She couldn't tell entirely who it was from and she dared not try to look past her shield.

The pings finally stopped but by that point Celes's ears rang and her left arm ached from the vibrations. She wasn't sure how long she spent trying to recover, but Locke came over and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked, pulling something from her hair.

"Better than if you hadn't warned me."

"And better than at least one of the soldiers."

"Unfortunate. Have we checked on him yet?" Celes asked as she walked slowly just to get herself moving and the adrenaline flowing again.

"They've pulled him to the side. Another two couldn't hold their own to the Grasswyrm's shriek."

"And I see Cyan's doing quite well taking out the Cactaurs. On his own."

Together they looked out to Cyan. He clutched his katana with both hands and moved so quickly between the three Cactaurs that Celes and Locke could barely keep up. Cyan sliced through one with an upward slice, then moved to another with a clean horizontal cut. Each attack was accompanied by a loud but short yell that echoed across the desert. He stopped in the center of the three and snapped his wrists. As a pale liquid jumped off his blade, the three Cactaurs fell apart into small chunks and fell into piles on the sand.

"He likes to show off," Locke said. Celes didn't respond as she forced her legs to run towards the last Cactaur on the field. While it was mildly comical to watch a berserked soldier repeatedly attack and subsequently miss the Cactaur, she figured she should help before it got too upset and launched its needles.

While she was approaching the Cactaur, she noticed the Devoahan moving onto the immediate battlefield. There was still one Grasswyrm being a general nuisance, but it looked like Locke was moving in on it. The second berserked soldier was rushing towards the incoming beasts. It seemed like finally the soldier unit was focused and took off towards the Devoahan.

Celes got behind the Cactaur, but as she swung her sword, it disappeared into the sand beneath them. The still berserked soldier swung wildly again, but it was sloppy enough for Celes to hold her shield up and take the attack. "Stand down soldier!" She ordered. When it was obvious he wasn't going to, she knocked him to the sand with her shield.

Celes felt the sand at her heels move just slightly. She whipped around and brought her sword down, which the Cactaur dodged again. She used her own momentum from the first swing to step forward and impale the monster on her sword. The Cactaur let out a small shriek and slumped over. Celes pulled her sword out swiftly. She didn't watch it fall to the sand though as she just as quickly turned back to the soldier she knocked down. Upon seeing his eyes shut, she sheathed her sword and knelt near him. "Can you hear me?" She asked him grabbed his arm.

"Yeah…" The soldier mumbled, moving his head a little.

"Then open your eyes." After a moment of no response, Celes squeezed his arm, attempting to wake him without jostling his head in case of a severe injury. "Open your eyes. That's an order soldier."

The soldier opened his eyes, but then quickly narrowed them while they adjusted to the sun.

"Tell me your name."

The soldier's eyes focused on Celes. "Laurence, Sir."

"Laurence, the battle is not finished and we must press on. Can you join us?"

Laurence gave Celes a worn smile, knowing it was not a question but an order. "To fight alongside you would be an honor, Sir."

"Then for Figaro we fight," Celes said as she rose and extended her right hand to him. When Laurence reached up, she grabbed onto his wrist and helped the dazed soldier up. While he regained his balance, her attention moved to assess the current situation of the battle. All the Grasswyrms were now accounted for and she had taken care of the last Cactaur herself. That left only the Devoahan left in the field. Celes wasn't sure how many came into the area, but from what she could see there were five left.

One of which Locke had just grabbed by the horns and swung himself onto its back. "Almighty Heaven," Celes sighed. "With me soldier!" She commanded as she drew her sword again. She did not need to look back to know that Laurence caught up and moved alongside her.

Locke yelled out and Celes knew he was clearly enjoying himself in the ridiculous situation of riding a Devoahan. Suddenly it bucked but Locke stabbed his knife into the back of its neck and clung on that way. While the beast was focused on Locke, Celes forced her sword into its skull. It let out a cry and attempted to buck one more time, but fell lifelessly. Locke pulled his knife out and jumped down, the sand taking the impact. "You're ruining my fun again," he whined.

Celes put her foot on the dead Devoahan's head and grit her teeth as she yanked her sword out. "I know. My poor dear." Locke gave her a quick smile and winked.

Celes heard a small cheer and the groan of one Devoahan after another. She wasn't sure if the monsters managed to knock any of the soldiers out, but at the very least, they had bested two more.

The small battle ended shortly after that. It didn't take many more hits to take down the last two.

"You are unharmed, I hope?" Cyan asked as he approached Celes and Locke.

"I fear my shield is in desperate need to attention, but I am uninjured. Though I do not believe the soldiers are able to say the same," Celes answered.

"And you?" Cyan asked, looking to Locke.

"Yeah I'm good," he answered while looked away, watching the unit deal with their one berserked soldier and three severely injured soldiers. "I think they might need help," Locke said.

"I think they need better training and better focus," Celes answered before turned and heading back towards the castle.

(-)

"If you don't stop fretting you'll start going white like me," Strago said in a mildly scolding voice.

The hem of her dress continued to sway even as Terra stopped near one of the bookcases in the room. She dropped her hands by her side, clenching them still. "I know," she answered. However, the room remained quiet for a moment too long and Terra continued to pace.

Setzer leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 'Terra, I haven't seen you this worked up in years. This is only a handful of monsters. You think with Celes and Cyan on the field they'll even make it to the castle gates?"

"No, I… No, Setzer, I know," Terra's hands flailed slightly, mimicking the pent up frustration in her voice. Setzer and Strago watched her carefully. "I… I just don't know what to do. I came here and left what's been my home. I worry about those kids, but how could I just leave Sabin…" Terra sat back down on the couch and clutched her knees, leaving her question unfinished.

"And now dear, you finally understand all the facets of love," Strago said quietly.

"Is that what this is?" Terra stared at the rug, as though it might provide valuable insight to her.

A hand slid into Setzer's pocket. "Losing it's even worse," he said distantly.

"The fear of losing it too…" Terra closed her eyes for a moment. "I've faced hundreds of soldiers in combat. We've been at odds against some unbelievable powers. But I've never been as frightened as I am now," she confessed.

Strago leaned back in his chair. "And you'll need to find a way to overcome it, the same as you've had to do with every other challenge you've faced in your life." He continued before she had a chance to possibly say anything. "And you've certainly had plenty of times since that crown was removed to do so."

Terra inhaled slowly. "You're right."

The room remained silent for a while, but Terra didn't notice since she was too lost in her thoughts. Facing an unknown battle was one thing. She knew her strengths and weaknesses in battle and how to adapt battle strategies to any fight. It had even been helpful when first learning how to discipline the children. At first she tried to approach it in the only way she had been disciplined, in a strict way from the Empire's military. Once Katarin recovered from her injuries from _that_ day, Terra found that she was a fantastic guide on teaching the younger children.

Advice. Guidance. Terra was sure she was in terrible need for it again. As much as she trusted Strago and Setzer, she wasn't sure they were the best for this advice.

A short while later, Cyan came through the door and announced their victory on the battlefield. Terra was still deeply lost in her thought and barely realized that she had excused herself from the room. Even though Cyan would have been a good person to ask advice on her dilemma, she found herself walking to the Castle's temple. She remembered that Figaro burned their dead friends and family to allow their spirits to be free. Edgar would be a wonderful person to get advice from now. She'd even love to ask Sabin's mother what she thought.

Terra quietly stepped into one of the rows of the temple and sat. She closed her eyes and brought her hands into her lap, clasping them gently as she had seen Sabin do. From there, Terra wasn't quite sure what to do. Was there something special she was supposed to say? Should she ask aloud or keep it to herself? Terra felt suddenly more lost in the temple than she had in the study.

But she stayed, in hopes that she might hear advice from Sabin's family. Maybe she was going crazy. But if Sabin believed it, it was worth a shot.

Terra remained in her thoughts for an hour or so. She only realized she had been there that long when a large figure sat down next to her. "I didn't think to find you here," Sabin confessed.

Terra looked to her right, her eyes startling up. Sabin smiled at her expression, a mix between a child caught somewhere she shouldn't and happy to see him. "I… I'm sorry," she stuttered out.

"Sorry? Don't be silly," he answered. "I'm just surprised and wondering why you're here."

"I…" Terra began but wasn't quite sure where to continue. Saying nothing wasn't an option. "I was trying to ask your family for advice," she confessed. "I feel so lost."

Sabin wrapped one arm around her and clasped his hands over hers. "I was going to do the same," he said. As he pressed his lips against the crown of her head, Sabin realized just how grateful he was for her innocent honesty. It was one of the things he had always liked. Frustrating as the day might have been, he found great peace in that little fact.


End file.
